Sharingan no Naruto
by toma1994
Summary: In wave Naruto gets sharingan in his RIGHT eye, how read and find out, rated M for later lemons we all loved them so dont say you dont


**Sharingan no Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be badass**

**Im looking for a beta reader, if anybody is intrested let me know**

**This story is starting at acedemy gennin exam**

**XxXxX**

Naruto woke up around 10 am and was feling really bad. Last night he was running from Anko because she was the victim of one of Narutos pranks and got really tired. He barely got up and drove him self to the bathroom. He looked up int he mirror and he looked really bad. He quickly took a shower and he was good as new. He went to his bedroom and started dressing.

He wore a tight fishnet shirt (long sleeves) with usual diamond pattern and over that he vore black t-shirt with dark orange flames on the bottom of it, t-shirt got a uzumaki spiral on the balck (dark orange). He had black cargo pants with lots of pockets for scrolls and stuff like that. He had a belt (t-shirt went over the belt) and on it there was several scrolls. He had a weapon pouch (i dunno if spelling is right) on his right leg for easly access. He wore black sneakers with really dark, bearly noticible red shoelaces (spell?). All in all he looked really awsome and ninja like.

**XxXxX**

He walked out of his apartment and was welcomed with a horde of fan-girls from all ages, they were spreading from his age to 15-16 yearls old. Since it got heard that he was also into older girls, his fan-girl club grew at alarming speed. When he got out all the fan-girls squeeld form his site and went to tackle him but stopped when he said „Girls, girls, hold on, did you forget what i said, that i will go out with one who will be strongest on an all out spar in 7 days, i suggest you train and earn a date." Suddently all of the girls dissapierd and you can hear the jutsus and all other tehniques signaling that fan-girls were training. After dissapiring, in the place of the fan-girls there stood Sasuke, best frined of Naruto (int his fic sasuke isnt a teme and he is happy and hippy and all other stuff).

"Yo Sasuke, what up" asked Naruto

„Nothing, just waiting along your fan-girls for you to get out so we can go to the acedemy together" sarcasimly (spell?) replied Sasuke.

„Well lest get going, i dont want to be late"sugested Naruto

„Ok"brief respond came from Sasuke

**XxXxX**

When they came to academy they quickly ran into the classroom and bearly made it in time because Iruka was just outside of the doors.

„You guys are lucky today but im gonna let it slide because it is, after all, your last day here"commented Iruka.

When they came into the classroom they were greated with all known fangirls, but two fangirls were louder then others. One had a plantium blonde hair wich came strangely over her right eye, she wore familiar clothes (from anime), the other girl had a strange pink hair and red kimono and had short tight pants underneath the kimono, both girls had long hair because of a rumor that Narto and Sasuke liked girls with long hair. They were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, the presidents of _Naruto_'_s__ & Sasuke_'_s fan club d.o.o _, for Christ sake, they even had a business cards.

„HAY NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE-KUN HOW ARE YOU TODAY, ARE YOU FELLING OK, HAVE YOU HAD BREAKFAST, HERE YOU CAN TAKE MINE IF YOU WANT" sad/screamed Sakura

„…..O.O…."Narutos and Sasukes reply

They went to their seats when Iruka started yelling with that super,cool,awsome **Totaly ****unnecessarly big head of DOOM…no justu**.

„Ok class today is your graduation exam and i hope you all will pass, and now i will give you my stupoid speach that i memorize for years of experience form my all in all boring yeras of classes, i shall begin now.

Naruto and Sasuke (sitting next to each other and Sakura and Ino are still fighting for the seat next to them) ignored Iruka and his speach

_After a 5 hour 32 minutes and 7 secundes long speach_

„Ok, now its time for the written part of the exam"announced Iruka

So they begun their tests with minor setbacks as Naruto had a genjustu on the test casted by Mizuki but he saw it through and ace the test, same was for Sasuke (without the genjustu) and other brainy students *cough*sakura*cough*.

After the written part they came outside for target practise and for taijustu, ninjutsu and genjutsu part.

When Narutos name was called he thew all the shurikens and kunais int he center or a few milimetres from center thus scorring a perfect score.

When it came to a taijutsu only spar they had to hold againt Mizuki for 5 min.

„Okey, this is a taijutsu only spar so HAJIME"said Iruka.

Mizuki lunched himself at Naruto who just stood there and waited analizing his opponent.

In the middle of Mizukis run, Naruto analyzed Mizukis flaws and when the puch should connected naruto just tillted his head and that coused Mizuki to loose balance for a secunde and that is all Naruto needed.

He grabed Mizukis arm and pulled it behind himself cousing Mizuki to stumble and using the momentum Naruto slammed his knee in his gut.

All oft his happened is less then 5 sec and others were awwed, but Naruto wasnt finished.

After a knee int he gut, witch slammed the air out of Mizukis lungs, Naruto did a roundhouse kick to Mizukis side oft he face with tremendous force, and Mizuki flew through the air ouit of the ring.

Needless to say Mizuki was pissed and started to charge Naruto but Iruka stopped him and said

„Mizuki, stop, Naruto has won, you flew out of the ring, cool down" after that Mituki went to the classroom to get rid oft eh rage.

After that came the ninjustu part. Naruto steped up and Iruka said

„Naruto we need Kawarami no jutsu, Henge no jutsu and bunshin no jutsu, ou have to create at least 3, any other ninjutsu will grant you extra points."

Naruto replaced himself with a leaf without anny handseals witch amazed Iruka. Then he did a ram handseal and henged himself into Sandaime Hokage, a perfect copy, and finaly hi di a all known cross shaped handseals and created 10 solid clones.

One of the clones came to Irukas desk and took a stamp and slammed it on to his folder. Imprint that left sad PASSED.

„Kage bunshins, Naruto thats a jonnin level tehnique, where did you learnd it"asked Iruka

„Well, since i have too much charka for a simple bunshin no jutsu, hokage-jiji teached me that jutsu"answered Naruto

„Okey Naruto you pass with flying colors and you are this year rookie of the year, followed by Sasuke then Shikamaru. Top kunoichi is Ino followed by Sakura and Hinata"

Wtih that said Iruka started annoucing teams but he also said that this year it will not be ussual, rookie of the year with top kunoichi and the „dead last" of the class, this year they wil be put in teams witch members can work best together. Naruto ignored them till his naem was called.

„Team 7 is : Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki (yes everyone knows his parents were yondaime and kushina), Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

After that Ino squeled and said/yelled „YEEEES, IM WITH TWO HOTTEST GUYS IN THE SCHOOL IN THE TEAM, WOHOOOO", at that Sakura pouted and mumled about lucky pigs and that something is not fair.

„Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Inohime Yamanaka (Inos sister and we cant have a fanfic without and Ino-Shika-Cho trio), your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

„Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, team 10 is specal since we have an uneven number in students so team 10 is Shino Amburame, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei is Kuranai Yuuhi"

„Okey,, now be carefull out there and andvance in ranks and make me proud, be here at 10 am tomorrow to meet your jonnin sensei, your dissmissed" said Iruka as he saw his ex-students leaving the classroom.

**XxXxX**

**Okey, that was fun, this is only a first chapter so next ones will be longer and better because teh story is just beggining.**

**Now i have a poll, leave answers in the reviews.**

**Question:**

**Will Naruto be paired with someone else from Ino (she will grow out of her fangirlism)?**

**Suggestions:**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**TenTen **

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Yuugao Uzuki**

**Tsunami**

**Haku**

**Or some OC**

**! NO SAKURA !**

**Next time on Sharingan no Naruto:**

_**Meeting the jonnin sensei**_

_**Few D-rank mission**_

_**Start of the wave arc**_

_**SPOILER**__**: In the wave Naruto gest his sharingan in his RIGHT eye**_


End file.
